All Is Quiet
by C V Ford
Summary: A daughter comforts her father over a recurring nightmare.


All Is Quiet

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

GERMAN HIGH COMMAND COMMUNIQUE:

OCTOBER 11, 1918.

"ALL QUIET ON THE WESTERN FRONT"

xxxxx

_Dear Albert,_

_It is autumn._

_We wait for the end. We wait for peace._

_I have fourteen days rest, because I have swallowed a bit of gas. In the little garden I sit the whole day long in the sun. Armistice may be coming soon and even I believe it now too. Then we will go home._

_I write to tell you, you and I are the last ones of our graduating class left as well as of the friends we made after enlistment._

_Soon after Kat died, Tjaden got it, a quick and merciful death, a bullet in the head. Himmelstoss was killed the same day, caught in a barrage._

_Now Detering is gone. It is a wonder he lasted so long as he did._

_I think we started to lose Detering last spring when the apple trees came into bloom. You know that expression of his in the springtime. That far off look he would get._

_Two weeks ago he was missed at roll-call, nowhere to be found. A week later we heard he had been caught by the military police. You and I know where he was going ... home, to the harvest. We have not heard anything more , but you know the penalty for desertion._

_Albert, of the class of 1916, out of the 20 who enlisted, 13 are dead. Four are missing. One is in a madhouse._

_You and I live._

_How I miss you ..._

xxxxx

"How I-"

"Father!"

"Eeeeh! ... UH!"

The light touch of young womans' hand to shoulder brought the man fully awake.

Eyes now wide gazing up into the sky blue ones of his daughter.

"Are you all right, father?"

Swinging his legs over beds' side then sitting up, he put a reassuring hand to the girls' shoulder.

"You were talking in your sleep, you-"

"It's all right dearest," he intoned. "Nothing but-"

"That same dream?"

Frown and nod in return.

"I'll ... fix something for you to eat," she straightening up and turning.

He watched as the girl exited the chamber door.

_Everything about her_, musing, _just like her mother._

Standing then moving, to the open shuttered window, he gazed about the scape of treehouse village.

_Yes ... That same dream._

Having talked it over with his daughter before thus her knowing, there was no need for discussion of his recurring nightmare.

Only remembering seeing everything in its gruesomeness while in slumber. When awake, very little could be recalled.

What he could ...

_Like the lower chambers of Hardys' realm only more so._

A multiply hellish war, fought by mages with fantastic weapons mainly of fire nature.

Interminably long periods of dwelling in the filth of mines or miles long open graves along with the dead and their accompanying stench and decay.

When fighting to be had, multitudes cut down and destroyed in the open. Not only by the craft of individual mages but of things unseen yet having power surpassing that of many fire dragons.

Yet many would survive.

Wishing they hadn't.

Having talked with the elders they could only conclude his dream might having some significance. Of what, he and they could not fathom.

_Calamity ... perhaps._

_Still a great maybe._

Most dreams carried little, coming to nothing. Even recurring ones.

_Mayhap I worry too much?_

Eyes in sweep of the peaceful village in twilight.

_Yes ... What is it how the humans reckon years?_

_Of course ... it is 687._

_Even the fire dragon is a very long way off._

"Father?"

Turning, he saw the gracile form of the girl silhouetted in the rooms' doorway holding a bowl.

With a gesture from him, Tuka went to his side.

"I brought you some food."

Arm about her shoulders, Hodor Ray Marceau continued his watch over the elf towne.

_Yes .._

_All is quiet._

_All is ..._

END

xxxxx

Note: The opening lines are from the conclusion of the 1979 film version of Erich Maria Remarques' book, All Quiet On the Western Front (ITC Productions LLC, 1979). With some touches from the books' ending and myself.

If you haven't seen either or both the 1931 version (Universal Pictures) or that of the '79, I suggest you do. Both great films.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 3-3-20

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
